<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one she loved the most by AishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068080">The one she loved the most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaDream/pseuds/AishaDream'>AishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'fucks season 8 of GOT' rights, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Both Sansa and Daenerys are queens and married and in love, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Daenerys loves her queen, Daensa - Freeform, Daensa Week, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Jon Snow Knows Something, King's Landing (A Song of Ice and Fire), Knight Brienne of Tarth, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Married Couple, Married Life, Political Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Sansa Stark, Romantic Fluff, Sansa Stark Deserves Better, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa Stark/Happines, Warg Sansa Stark, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaDream/pseuds/AishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys thoughts during the stormy night about her wife Sansa and how much she loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Bran Stark &amp; Rickon Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Missandei &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark &amp; Starks, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one she loved the most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The one she loved the most</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The storm outside King Landing’s howled like wounded animal drenching the capital in the cold, ruthless rain while igniting the sky with blinding jolts of lightning. An especially bright flash of lightning illumined royal bed-chambers with blinding light making shadows dance on the walls while creating intricate figures even if the moments later the room was again cloaked in darkness.</p>
<p>But the loud clap of thunder who followed a couple of seconds later was enough to rip Daenerys Targaryen from sleep’s embrace. The silver-haired queen was startled awake by the loud sound and her Valyrian purple eyes wearily blinked a couple of time trying to adjust to the unfamiliar darkness of their chambers while pale hand instantly reached for dagger that Southern Queen always kept under her pillow. <br/>Despite her loyal Unsullied guarding all the entrances Daenerys still felt safer when she could wrap her fingers around the handle of her ruby encrusted dagger. Especially while the King’s Landing was still crawling with filthy traitors who waited for the moment to slit her throat and claim the Iron Throne for themselves. Despite the hard-won peace in the Westeros, Daenerys was still a woman in power.</p>
<p>A woman who was wearing a crown and on top of that she was Targaryen even despite all her effort and sacrifices she was still seen as Mad King’s daughter by many lesser men. And that made her want to <em>rage</em>. To scream and let her fury to fall on everyone who thought any less about her.</p>
<p>She craved to let her dragons be her champions.</p>
<p>She craved to hear their screams while her children bathed them in their all wreaking fire.</p>
<p>She craved to make them all bow and fear the power of the Dragon.</p>
<p>And Daenerys Targaryen would do it, she would gladly rid the world of arrogant, horrible men who slithered like snakes in the grass waiting for a moment to strike and take what was rightfully her’s. Silver-haired queen would gladly bring fire and blood to everyone who would oppose her.</p>
<p>Or gods forbid to try to touch <em>her</em> beloved.</p>
<p><em>Her</em> wife.</p>
<p><em>Her</em> <em>Sansa. </em></p>
<p>Daenerys could feel her ever-burning rage being pushed away by the unconditional love she felt for the fire-haired queen. Targaryen queen didn’t even realise when her once wrathful face melted into a softest smile dedicated only to her beloved who was soundly sleeping next to her. <br/>Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of The North, The Red Wolf of Winterfell and Protector of The North or just her Sansa in private was sleeping on her stomach with her fiery red hair covering the milky whiteness of her back with just couple of wavy strands covering her face. Daenerys or just Dany in private and only to her Sansa couldn’t help herself but gently push unruly strands of hair away from her beloved’s face and Mother of Dragons was again completely overpowered by how breathtaking Sansa Stark looked.</p>
<p>All the hard lines and the coldness her face bore through the day and in front of their people disappeared into soft fullness of her cheeks and rosy lips who were slightly parted making silver-haired queen gently cup her Sansa’s cheek and slide her thumb across redhead’s slightly pouted lips mesmerized by the softness of it. She still couldn’t believe that Sansa was so open and so soft to her especially after remembering how much colder and harsher fiery-haired Lady of Winterfell looked at the day of their meeting. The icy politeness bordered with disdain bit into Dragon Queen’s skin harder than the cold of the North’s winter.</p>
<p><br/>’<em>Their lady was harsher than any winter.</em>’ That’s what she said to Missandei after they departed the grounds It seemed so long time ago because Daenerys couldn’t remember times when she wasn’t so deeply in love with so-called Ice Queen of the North and wasn’t loved in return by her. And how wonderful was to be loved by Sansa Stark. To be loved not because of your beauty or name or title but just because of who you are.</p>
<p>Daenerys still can remember times when she would stare from Great Pyramid of Meereen and ask herself who would ever dare love dragon. But now she knows. She knows that only creature who can love a dragon is the red-haired wolf from the North. </p>
<p>Daenerys was careful to keep her touches light for not to disturb the red-haired queen for she would loath to wake her wife especially with how hard she worked during the day to keep all kingdoms in peace and contentment. It was one of the so many reasons why Daenerys loved her Northern Queen. Sansa’s determination to make her people content and safe and how she danced through politics with ease using her skilful tongue and quill to achieve everything and bend everyone to her will made her magnificent ruler and Daenerys knew that both of them will rule Westeros in peace.</p>
<p>“You seem distracted, <em>my love</em>” the sweetest voice jolted Daenerys from her mind and she almost embarrassingly gasped when her deep violet eyes met icy blue ones. But her surprise quickly melted into loving expression and she smiled as brightly as she could at her beloved queen. Her heart skipped a beat when Sansa returned her grin with a shy smile of her own. With her eyes still full of sleep, soft smile and her slightly wavy hair messily framing her face Sansa Stark looked as lovely as even and Daenerys couldn’t help herself but to lean closer and press her lips against Sansa’s. The red-haired woman eagerly returned her kiss burying her hands into silver curls and gently tugging making Daenerys moan into the kiss. Sansa softly giggled when they were separated due to the lack of air.</p>
<p>Both queens were breathing deeply only inches from each other while their bodies were completely intertwined.</p>
<p>“I'm always distracted by you, my dearest Sansa. And how much I love you,” Daenerys softly whispered while stroking her Sansa’s warm cheek with the palm of her hand. Sansa closed her eyes for a second and Daenerys instantly missed her wife’s most beautiful blue eyes. With her eyes still closed Sansa slightly turned her face and started peppering Daenerys’s hand with kisses. After a couple of seconds, Northern queen opened her eyes and inched closer.</p>
<p>Daenerys didn’t even realise she was slightly frowning when she felt Sansa’s thumb gently stroking her brows making them instantly relax. Sansa softly kissed her on the lips and Daenerys almost wanted to weep at how sweet and full of love that kiss was.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Sansa murmured and kissed her again while lovingly caressing her cheeks “<em>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you</em>”</p>
<p>And Daenerys believed it.</p>
<p>And it was <em>enough.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>